Amanda Horan Kennedy
| birthname = Barbra Jo Horan | birth_place = Leawood, Kansas, U.S. | occupation = Actress / Clincal Psychologist / Entrepeneur | yearsactive = 1980–1992 (as actress) 1992-present (as psychologist/entrepeneur) | children = 2 | series = Quantum Leap (TV series) | character = Tina Martinez in " " (Series pilot) | website = https://www.sassybax.com }} Amanda Horan Kennedy (born Barbra Jo Horan on March 5, 1957) is the actress who assumed the role of Tina Martinez, a computer architect for Project Quantum Leap as well as the waiting room receptionist, in the series opening episode " ". Life and career For 12 years Amanda, a native of Leawood, KS who was also raised in Dallas, TX, appeared in numerous guest roles on TV series such as Quantum Leap, Fantasy Island, Hardcastle & McCormick, The A-Team, Cheers, Remington Steele and My Two Dads, as well as the films My Favorite Year (1982), The Malibu Bikini Shop (1986), the TV film Delusion (1991) and Mortal Sins (1992) before, after her 31st birthday, deciding to re-attend college, and finishing her degree with a BA in Psychology. She earned a master's degree in Clinical Psychology and became a psychologist. Amanda states, "That sounds stranger than it is. In acting, you observe people and emulate them when you play a character. In psychology, you study people and work with them to improve their lives". In addition, she also acted in over 200 hours of national television commercials for Michelob, Lean Cuisine, Clairol, Gallo Wine and Secret. 6 movies and many print ad campaigns also made her a "mini-celebrity" as she calls her level of fame. "For years, I was asked for my autograph and was always surprised because I didn't feel famous. I worked with so many huge stars like Peter O'Toole, Ted Danson, Danny Davito, Robert Wagner, and Pierce Brosnon, it was humbling. They were famous." Amanda is also the president and founder of "Sassybax," a company producing comfortable bras that don't have "visible bra lines." Amanda's background in the fashion world started indirectly when at age 14 she was asked to be a photography model for Hallmark Cards. Fashion modeling came next at 16, for local department stores where she was chosen to model for Calvin Klein in a local show. He suggested that she come to New York and model but her parents said no. They insisted that she go to college and then enter then enter the work force in a "real job." While attending Southern Methodist University (SMU) as a Fine Arts and Journalism major, her love of clothes and a desire for their acquisition, prompted her to model after classes in Dallas. When that led to Miss Dallas and Miss Texas crowns, she left for Los Angeles after Miss USA and her sophomore year at SMU, much to the dismay of her parents. External links * *Sassybax - The BIG Idea with Donny Deutsch - Eliminate Bra Lines - Amanda Horan Kennedy CNBC 2007 interview with Denny Deutsch on YouTube Category:Actresses Category:Guest Stars Category:1957 birthsCategory:Living people